Baby, Baby Stay
by xTwistedxEnvyx
Summary: Song FanFictionInuKag PairingKagome is forced back to her own time by Inuyasha.What happens when she gets back?


(this is my 1st fan fiction.sigh.)  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own ashayunI  
  
Kagome rushed into her room. The tears that had threatened to seep out finally came out in POUNDS. A week.1 week she had been gone from Inuyasha She knew that Inuyasha was keeping her away for a good reason. Naraku had become more dangerous and had his demons attack more viciously lately. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get hurt. But either way Kagome would be wounded.  
  
~* Baby, Baby Stay *~  
  
Inuyasha breathed heavily as another swarm of Bee demons attacked him. Once again he put his trusty sword to full power and killed them all. He looked over to the side where Sango and Miroku had also had a rough time. They both looked exhausted. The group of 3 looked around themselves...No more demons.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku trudged over to Kaede's hut to get taken care of.  
  
While Inuyasha was being bandaged he was thinking...About kagome who else.  
  
He didn't want her to go away...but if she didn't she would surely die.  
  
~* Stay Right Where You Are *~  
  
He didn't want to loose another woman. He couldn't. He would go crazy. He ran over to the Bone Eaters Well and stared into it, Hopping he'd smell that sweet scent of his Kagome.  
  
HIS Kagome? Where did that come from? He was starting to think like Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't admit it out loud but in his mind he had already realized.  
  
He loved Kagome.  
  
And even though he wouldn't be happy without her he wanted to let her be happy...And he knew the only place she would be happy, Would be in her own time.  
  
She wouldn't be happy in his time. And she would eventually get hurt or worse...Killed...  
  
~* I Like It This Way *~  
  
Kagome looked into the dark well hoping to see a pair of amber gold eyes and a irritated voice saying: "Oi Wench, Arn't you coming?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she let the tear fall freely again. She didn't care if it causes her her life. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. Plain and Simple.  
  
Being without him hurt her heart so much. She wanted to jump into the well and come back up to see all her friends but she knew Inuyasha would be right there to make sure she didn't come back.  
  
'He's only trying to keep me safe. keep me alive. but I already feel so dead inside without him.' She once again let a tear fall before she jumped into The Bone Eater's Well.  
  
~* It's Good For My Heart *~  
  
Inuyasha was on the other side of the well. in his time of course.  
  
His kawaii white doggy ears perked as he heard a thump in the nearby Bone Eater's Well.  
  
He shook his head 'I'm imagining it. '  
  
Then... He smelled her scent. Kagome's sweet scent. He looked towards the well before hurrying towards it. He looked inside to see a pair of brown sparkling eyes. It was Kagome. (Really who else would it be? Osama Bin Laden?)  
  
~* I Haven't Felt Like This *~  
  
They kind of just stared at each other till Inuyasha hopped into the well and grunted out "Oi Wench you gonna come up or not?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha grinned slightly when he saw her beautiful smile. "C'mon. " He said pulling her on his back. He hopped up over the Well and Let her down beside a tree. "You're not mad at me?" Kagome asked, frowning slightly Inuyasha shrugged. "A little. But. The truth is. I've kind of missed you." Inuyasha admitted, blushing slightly. Kagome smiled "Really?"  
  
"Really" Inuyasha said smiling slightly.  
  
~* In God Knows How Long *~  
  
Kagome's smile grew wider. "I missed you too. A lot."  
  
Inuyasha looked ABSOLUTLY stunned. "R-really? "He asked, stuttering slightly. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked nervouse  
  
"Kagome. I love you. I always have."  
  
Kagome blushed  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened  
  
~* I Know Everything's Going To Be Ok *~  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome kind of shakily and hugged her tightly. Kagome was kind of shocked at first (Wouldn't you be shocked if you were her?) but hugged him back just as tightly. After a few minutes they let go and looked into each other's eyes. They both wore that silly grin you wear when you're kind of flushed. you know what it looks like. They both leaned in and. KISSED (What did you think they were going to do? Shake hands? Start slow dancing? With Inuyasha. Yeah Right.) Both of their kisses, deep with passion. After what seemed like forever, They parted. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed. For the first time in a week. One week. It was a happy sigh. They may not be together forever. Bad things would happen. But they would always love each other.  
  
~* If You Just Stay Gone *~  
  
(A/N This story had the Lyrics ((Well the Chorus at least)) Of the song 'Stay Gone' By Jimmy Wayne. I love that song. Hmm. Well if you don't think that this song was appropriate for this fan fiction. Too bad you didn't write this. I'm the author so tough crap. I was thinking of making this a longer fan fiction. More than this chapter. Like maybe a few dozen ;) If you like this fan fiction and you NEED more, lol, Then just say that you think I should make this a longer fan fiction in your review!!!  
  
Lots Of Thanks & HUGGLES  
  
~*Amy*~) 


End file.
